User talk:Tharnton345
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zoo Tycoon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Tharnton345 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Angela (Talk) 19:19, 1 March 2010 damn it mate Bloody hell,you got a lot of edits man,keep it up,send me meeages on my talk page,Best lucks from a friend, 00:37, March 22, 2010 (UTC) sorry the message above is mine vist my talk page not that one!WesternForce 00:39, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Need Proof Hello, this is Jntg4, founder and administrator of Zoo Tycoon Wiki/Zoopedia (This site), and I have found your pages irrelevant. You have no proof you are making these animals or this pack, nor any evidence that you can even design. You said you needed a mesher, but you also haven't proven you can code or skin, nor have I seen you requesting a mesher on any sites such as Environ or ZTV. I don't want to delete your pages, due to the work you've put in to them, so if you can't come up with proof, I highly suggest you move them to User:Tharnton345/PageName to show that they are part of your "archive" or drafts until you can come up with proof, or I eventually will have to delete them due to irrelevance. And at least get a screenshot before you make a page again.Jntg4 11:40, May 6, 2010 (UTC) I have proof that they will be released. The pack will be released. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 12:53, May 6, 2010 (UTC) It's been kept. I can't post of ZT Unleashed forums to find anyone. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 13:01, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Where is the proof? Upload images for verification please. - Jntg4 (Not logged on) UGH! We havnen't done any animals yet. We can't do the proof. And there is no way you are deleting my articles. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 07:09, May 12, 2010 (UTC) You do realize that there is no such thing as a purple bear, a purple-tailed deer, or a blue tailed mouse? 16:19, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I've made them up. And it's Blue-tailed Mole. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 17:49, May 16, 2010 (UTC) I'll give you another week. If you can't do that, and don't want them deleted, you can move them to pages in your namespace. For exaple: User:Tharnton345/South-east_Asian_Adventure would be the article name. But what is the point of me keeping the articles here is the animals are made-up AND you have no designers, and nobody EVER joins groups if the leader doesn't even design. I came a novice, but now I can code, skin, and even mesh a little, it isn't hard to learn. You could even make an ambient, it would be good enough for me. Go to ZT2 Designing Center for help learning how if you need it.Jntg4 21:50, May 16, 2010 (UTC) OK then. I think I am going to make them into userspace until I find proof. I could make a rat ambient, meshing it from a beaver...maybe it will be easy after all. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 07:08, May 17, 2010 (UTC) OK. This morning, I'll be moving the following into userspace: South-east Asian Adventure, Blue-tailed Mole, Purple-footed Vole, Saola, Quokka, Lukmajan Green-backed Antechinus, Numbat. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 07:29, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Jntg4. It looks like the move action has been throttled now. SIGH! I'll probably have to move them in the evening...[[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 07:33, May 17, 2010 (UTC) The ban's been lifted...but it's been throttled again! [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 07:38, May 17, 2010 (UTC) DARN IT! The ban's been lifted...but it's been reinforced again! UGHHHHHHH! [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 07:43, May 17, 2010 (UTC) OK. Jngt4, DO NOT delete ANY of my pages while I'm at School, the After School Club, and Skiing. That'll be almost half a whole day, but please don't delete any of pages, as said. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 07:46, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :I've moved all the pages I've promised to do this morning. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 07:48, May 17, 2010 (UTC) I will so download this I will so download South East Asian Adventure when it is released. Any Pictures? Kakapo? don't you think temperate forest would be a more realistic biome for the Kakapo? Maybe. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 07:01, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Also, why not include a few Dinosaurs? Yeah. I will include extinct animals in South-east Asian Adventure. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 09:39, June 12, 2010 (UTC) How about you include a new biome? Not so sure about that. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 09:08, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Why is this pack called South east Asian adventure? Not all the animals in the Pack are Asian. I know. But these animals are around the South-east Asian Area. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 07:02, June 14, 2010 (UTC) New Zealand is NOWHERE NEAR south east asia! :Also, this Pack is BIG. Vandalisim Vandalisim is fun. It sure is. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 08:36, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Oviraptor? Don't you think Tarbosaurus or Alioramus would have been a better Dinosaur to include? Please Reply! No thank you. It is my pack and I can decide, but thanks for asking. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 07:24, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh well, I thought a Tarbosaurus would be cool because its a relative of T-Rex. Do you have the Extinct animals pack? U Can Do It Block them and protect the pages yourself, I made you able to.Jntg4 04:03, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Wow! Thanks, I will. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 09:26, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Assistance Hey, could you remove all the un-released animals from the User-made animals list? I think it may be more beneficial for viewers, as it seems like more than half are not released. Assistance Hey, could you remove all the un-released animals from the User-made animals list? I think it may be more beneficial for viewers, as it seems like more than half are not released.Jntg4 22:34, July 13, 2010 (UTC) You mean some have been released? And are you making the pack with Tharnton345? Not talking about his pack, i mean the list of all user-made animals. For example, his Lukmajan animals are not released, and stuff like X-Ray Fish I don't think is released, and they have all the CC animals on it (though the leaked ones can stay on the list since some people have it), and the Formidable Seas animals.Jntg4 17:03, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Will you help Tharnton345 make it? No, I have my own designing group to worry about.Jntg4 12:12, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ATTENTION! I just saw Tharnton345s Wikipedia page! He is a Second Account of a Banned User. He made Duplicate Accounts and Pointless Pages! I suggest, Jntg4, that you Ban Him before he makes anymore pointless Accounts and Pages. Don't listen to him! [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 06:17, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Jntg4, Click on this! Click on the User Talk! I've Had Enough Listen, there is NO WAY you are EVER getting South-east Asian Adventure done. A. Nobody is going to join a group whose leader can't design anythign at all. B. You keep makign more and more articles and it clutters up the wiki with nonsense. C. You have WAY to many things planned, you'll NEVER finish even if you do get a team together. D. Some of the stuff you have planned are IMPOSSIBLE to make, there are restrictions in designing. I HIGHLY suggest that you RENAME ALL ARTICLES about this pack or face removal of administrative powers and banning for vandalism (yes, your articles are vandalism). Also, packs NEVER work out with a pre-made Content List, you gotta go along with it. I reccomend that you DELETE MOST of the articles and limit yourself to 4-10 animals, not the basically 50 you have planned.Jntg4 15:08, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey! You did not say Thank You to me! I revealed him to be a Wiki Vandal.